phonefandomcom-20200223-history
Winlist
Thanks to all of our new contributors. As of Updated: Wedesday, November 7 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. TRIVIA Blockbuster The Recall What is the name of the 2017 sci-fi film starring Wesley Snipes and RJ Mitte? Bookworm Willie Loman What is the title character's name in "Death of a Salesman"? Classic Rock (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction Which song was a hit for The Rolling Stones in 1965? Get Your Game On Louisiana In what state does the game "Resident Evil 7: Biohazard" take place? Healthy Knowledge Textured Vegetable Protein TVP is an abbreviation for which of the following? Sports Trivia Always Dreaming What is the name of the horse that won the 2017 Kentucky Derby? Superhero Trivia Mike Colter In the 2017 TV series "The Defenders", what actor portrays Luke Cage? TV Trivia Tyra Banks Who is the new host of the television show "America's Got Talent" in 2017? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ *Cruise A-Way Friday: CAPTAIN *Friday At Work Freebie: WEEKEND *11/02 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: BON VOYAGE *11/05 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: VIVA LAS VEGAS *11/09 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: ?''' ----Contests/prizes *Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | Hard Rock Hotel & Casino Ends: 11/09/2018 4:10 PM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/13/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *KOLA's Cruise-A-Way Friday' Ends: 11/15/2018 5:00 PM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout ' ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners! Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch!' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *'Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/ *Daily Bonus Code: '''COFFEE' *11/01 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: GNR *11/08 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: HAWAII ----Contests/prizes *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *Professional Bull Riders at CBBA a pair of tickets to PBR's "Velocity Tour" Ontario Classic at the Citizens Business Bank Arena on Saturday, November 17th Ends: 11/11/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat! ' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Crossroads of the West Gun Show (San Bernardino * Ends:11/12/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Joe Bonamassa a pair of tickets to see Joe Bonamassa at the Fox Performing Arts Center in Riverside on Wednesday, November 21st Ends: 11/15/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *KCAL Getaway - Guns N' Roses in Hawaii Round trip air fare for you and your guest and a 3 night stay at the all new Laylow Hotel in Honolulu. Tickets to the GNR’s first ever show in Hawaii, Saturday, December 8th at Aloha Stadium. And a helicopter tour of Diamondhead volcano! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 PM PT *Enter to win a pair of tickets to Trans Siberian Orchestra December 1st at 3:30pm and 7:30pm Citizens Business Bank Arena Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout $1,000 cash to FOUR winners' Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *...And Justice For All Remastered Box Set Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Holiday Ball 2018 Ends: 12/09/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *'Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 * 6am = ?' * 9am = '? * Noon = ?' * 3pm = '? ----contests/prizes *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat!' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners' Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *'Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests] trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: ?''' ----contests/prizes *Win tickets to the Coastal Country Jam * Starring: Tim McGraw Saturday, April 6th 2019 at Huntington State Beach Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends : 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat! ' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners ' Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Living Spaces $1000 promotional card ' Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 11/06/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *'Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend ----contests/prizes *Win $4,000 for Thanksgiving Together! 11/22/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat! ' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/13/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners ' Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 11/06/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *'Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to '''200200' for chance at $1000 Thursday rotating the Wednesday list up one - wiz predicts 3 Bills (stooopid Newfies early):applause: 4 Cash (early eastern) 5 Luck (early central) 6 Money (early mountain) 7 Win 8 Bank 9 Bills 10 Cash 11 Luck 12 Money 1 Win 2 Bank 3 Bills 4 Cash 5 Luck 6 Money 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 KFROG 95.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 This promotion is now over. Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *? 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *? 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *? 106.7 KROQ *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords within brackets of three appostrophes - ‘’’BOLD’’’ A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)